


Soaked to the Skin

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [14]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: Rose and the Doctor get caught in a storm and have to take shelter.





	Soaked to the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Just a little bit of fluff for the TPP summer bingo card prompt 'storms.' Not much plot, just silly fluff! Hope you enjoy anyway!

“This is all your fault!!”

 _“Me?”_ The Doctor demanded indignantly as he strode through the rain, the collar of his leather jacket turned uselessly up against the heavy downpour. “You're the one who insisted on comin’! I told you to wait there!” 

Rose rushed to keep up, the thin material of her hoody in no way sheltering her from the deluge. “Yeah, an’ _you’re_ the one who messed up the landin’ again and landed us in the wet season!” she growled. “And of course I came- what else was I s’posed to do, wait for you in the middle of the night in the bleedin’ woods? Dunno if you’ve noticed, Doctor, but its rainin’ there too!”

 “In case you forgot,” he snapped. _“you’re_ the one who got us locked up! We might've beaten the downpour if we’d gotten out a few hours earlier!”

 Rose glared at his back as she hurried after him, wiping uselessly at the rain obscuring her vision. “Well excuse me for not knowin’ that pink clothin’  was bloody illegal on this stupid planet! Maybe if _someone_ had told me before we left I could’ve changed my stupid jacket!”

The Doctor growled and kept walking, not bothering to respond.

Rose hoped to God he hadn’t been wrong when he said the TARDIS was only another ten or so minutes away because she really didn’t think she could handle much longer in this rain. It was so heavy she could barely see the Doctor, who was only a few feet ahead of her.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask how much further they had to go, an almighty boom sounded, so loudly she could have sworn the ground shook.

“What the hell was that?”

“Storm!” the Doctor barked. “We need to find shelter, quick!” 

He looked intently about, swiping absently at the rain drops on his face before his admittedly superior eyesight spied something in the rock face. 

“There’s a cave over there. Come on, move it!” 

With that, he seized her arm and almost dragged her to the cave, pushing her in and ignoring her indignant squawk. As he ducked in behind her, the thunder sounded again and a flash of lighting struck the ground where they’d been only moments before, sending dirt and rock flying and leaving a hole in its wake.

“Kalpesian lightening,” he said shortly. “Ground striking and deadly.” Pulling out the sonic, he fiddled with the settings and an eerie blue beam illuminated the cave. “Get away from the entrance.”

With that he was striding off into the surprisingly deep cave, shining the sonic this way and that, revealing a rocky cave of decent proportions that was thankfully unoccupied. Otherwise, who knew what they’d have done if it wasn’t?

“That’s all we need,” she muttered to herself. “Wakin’ up some super-bear with two heads or something.”

“What’s that?” 

Bugger, she’d forgotten about his superior hearing. “Nothin’, she muttered, shuffling a few steps further into the cave.

Outside, the terrible lighting struck again, briefly illuminating the cave. 

“I told you to get away from the entrance!”

Rose rolled her eyes at his curt tone. “I did.”

“Not far enough!” he snapped. “Lightening could easily zap you from there. Get further in.”

Muttering under her breath, she stormed deeper into the cave and stopped a few feet away from him. “Happy now?” she glared.

“No, I’m not, actually!” He folded his arms, causing the sonic’s beam to waver as he moved. ‘I’ve got this companion, you see, who won’t do what she’s told!”

Rose folded her own arms and glared. “That’s a shame. I have a Time Lord who never admits when he’s wrong and get us in trouble!”

“I’m not in the wrong!”

“Are so!”

Almost simultaneously, they huffed and turned away from each other, standing tensely with arms folded and glaring at the nearest rock-face.

She was going to kill him when they got back to the TARDIS, she thought darkly. Right after she had a bath and put on some dry clothes. And sat in front of the fire for a bit.

This cave was bloody freezing.

As if on cue, she sneezed, twice in rapid succession. Grumbling under her breath, she reached into her pocket before remembering that any tissues she had were pulp by now.

“Here.” A handkerchief was thrust over her shoulder.

 She took it without turning around. “Thanks,” she muttered, wiping her nose with the blessedly dry handkerchief. “Oh. It’s dry.”

“Transdimensional pockets,” he replied stiffly.

 “Oh.”

Silence fell again, only to be interrupted by two more sneezes and the sudden chattering of her teeth. She wiped at her nose again and rolled her eyes. _Great_. She was going to get sick. Maybe the Doctor still had some of that thirty-second century flu curative- got rid of the flu in three hours.

A hand on her shoulder spun her gently round. “How many layers you have on?”

She shrugged. “Just the t-shirt. You said summer evenin’, so…”

He was silent for a moment before the sonic’s beam suddenly shifted and jerked and she heard the sound of creaking leather.

“Here, put this on.”

“‘M fine, thanks,” she said stiffly, still annoyed at his stubborn refusal to admit his fault in today’s misadventure.

"No you’re not,” he said gruffly. “You’re shiverin’. You need to get out of those clothes.” He froze for a moment and then hurried on, so quickly she wondered if she’d imagined it. “But in the meantime, we need to dry you as much as he can. Get that jacket off and I’ll dry it a bit for you. Put mine on now though. Leather’ll keep you mostly dry underneath.”

 “What about you, though? What’ll you wear outside?”

He shrugged. “Got me jumper. That’ll do me until we get back to the TARDIS.”

“You can’t run out there in just a jumper! You’ll be soaked to the skin!” she protested, shivering in spite of herself.”

“’S alright,” he reassured her in a slightly more gentle tone. “Superior physiology. Time Lord, me. Bit of rain won’t do me any harm. Come on Rose, give me the jacket.”

Shivering again, she reluctantly gave in and peeled off the sodden hoody, handing it over to the Doctor. Taking it, he began to run the sonic gently over it, pulling the water from it until it was perfectly dry.

Shivering again, she decided to swallow her pride. “Any chance you could dry the t-shirt?”

He frowned. “Not while you’re wearin’ it- could easily draw moisture from your body instead. Give it here and I’ll run the sonic over it. Meantime, put the jacket on, Rose. The leather’ll keep you warmer than you think.”

Fixing his eyes very firmly on the floor, he waited for her to strip out of her sodden t-shirt and hand it over. She did and slipped his jacket quickly on, revelling in its warmth in comparison to her sodden clothes. 

She noticed he didn’t look up until she’d slipped the jacket on.

A few minutes later, she’d slipped back into her now dry shirt and hoodie with his jacket on top, but she was still shivering. Her jeans were still wet, her hair was wet and so were her bra and knickers- there was no way she’d warm up until she got into a nice warm bath on the the TARDIS.

Or so she thought.

A hand gently touched her face and drew back almost immediately. “Rose, you’re freezin’! Why didn’t you say?”

She shrugged. “No point, is there? Nothin’ we can do about it out here. I’ll hop in a hot bath soon as we get back and I’ll be fine.”

“Now there, you’re wrong.” He slipped the sonic onto a ledge and opened his arms. “Com’ere, then.”

She blinked at him. “Doctor?”

“Shared body heat, Rose.” For the first time in hours, he grinned and unable to help it, she smiled back.  Just a little. “And lucky for you, I happen to be a Time Lord, and it just so happens that Time Lords can increase their body temperature at need. So come on then!”

Not needing to be told a second time, Rose slipped her hands round his waist. Sliding his arms tightly under the heavy leather, he wrapped them tightly about her and closed his eyes, seeming to concentrate.

Moments later, Rose felt an increasing warmth seeping slowly through her clothes and sighed in contentment, her anger and irritation falling away at the feelings of safety, warmth and happiness that bubbled through her. Closing her eyes, she clung to him and let herself be.

“I’m sorry.”

His voice rumbled under her ear as he spoke and she smiled. “’S’okay.”

“No, it isn’t. I landed us at the wrong time and you got sick.”

Opening her eyes, she leaned her head back slightly and gazed at him in the eerie blue light. “I’m sorry I got us arrested.”

He smiled- the soft, gentle smile he gave only to her, and she knew then that all was forgiven. “Should’ve told you about the pink. Was a bit distracted, me.”

“With what?” She could have sworn that his cheeks had turned pink in the blue light of the sonic. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he mumbled, pulling her closer and burying his face in her hair.

She doubted that but she let it go. They stood there for several minutes as the storm raged outside and despite the noise and the cold and the damp, Rose was comfortable- so much so that she started to feel a little drowsy.

“Doctor?”

“Yes Rose?”

“This is nice.”

She felt the laughter rumbling in his chest. “I’m glad.”

She was quiet for a moment or two and then piped up again. “Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. For lookin’ out for me, I mean. Even when I was grumpy.”

He was silent for a moment and Rose could swear he'd pressed a kiss to her hair. “Always, Rose.”

 _Always_.

The word gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and, unable to help herself, she pressed a tiny kiss to his chest, telling herself he'd never feel it though the wool of his jumper. He’d never know.

He did. But that’s another story.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr at countessselena.tumblr.com .


End file.
